


Desculpas

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Frottage, M/M, POV, PWP, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Se eu disser que você pode me usar como quiser, ajuda?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desculpas

**Author's Note:**

> Era pra participar do evento da [nchiostru](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/69486.html), mas eu sou muito tapada e nem lembro as palavras que eu escolhi, mas acho que eram **lençóis** e **experimentar algo novo** (esqueci do cenário, duh). Da lista de temas ~safadinhos~ tem muita coisa, incluíndo gente amarrada, fricção, vendar os olhos e...acho que só.

(2005)

\- Você reclamou que eu não sou educado com você...e eu quero pedir desculpas por isso... - ele abaixou o rosto e roçou a ponta do nariz na base do meu pescoço, me arrepiando da cabeça aos pés. Suas mãos ainda me seguravam, mexendo-se devagar enquanto ele falava e me instigando a rebolar em resposta.

\- E como...como você pretende fazer isso?

\- Se eu disser que você pode me usar como quiser, ajuda?

\- Não é uma oferta boa... - tentei desmerecer a sugestão, mas quem eu queria enganar? O simples fato dele pedir algo já era o suficiente para me fazer pulsar sob a mão que ele mantinha na minha bermuda, me acariciando distraído.

Respirei fundo e limpei a garganta com dificuldade, tentando formular alguma frase melhor do que o tentador "esquece tudo isso e fode agora".

\- Pede direito, - murmurei sem acreditar no que eu estava dizendo - me convence que você quer isso.

Suas mãos me largaram e ele me contornou, ajoelhando-se na minha frente e procurando alguma coisa ao nosso redor, e eu acompanhei seu olhar sem saber o que exatamente ele queria, até que o ouvi bufando e puxando a barra da camiseta que estava usando e rasgou a barra dela com alguma dificuldade no começo, mas depois puxou a tira de tecido até que ela se soltasse completamente da camiseta, e colocou perto das minhas pernas antes de tirar a camiseta rasgada e jogá-la no chão, me estendo os pulsos encostados em seguida.

\- Fran, se eu disser que sou seu, se eu for um bom garoto pra você, acha que pode me perdoar?

Peguei a tira e a segurei com as duas mãos sem saber o que fazer, sequer como responder. Olhei seu rosto em busca de algum sinal de que ele estava brincando, alguma contração dos lábios ou um olhar malicioso, mas ele parecia estar falando sério.

\- Você sabe que eu não sei ficar no comando. - murmurei enquanto enrolava o tecido entre meus dedos - Você faz isso melhor do que eu.

\- Mas quem se comportou mal fui eu. Ou você vai deixar passar o fato de eu ter pedido desculpas pra Denise?

Parei de brincar com o tecido quando senti uma pontada de raiva no peito.

\- E quando eu pedi por favor pra ela... - ele sorria, sua voz aveludada buscando aquela mágoa cega que eu estava sentindo antes dele me abraçar de surpresa na cama e começar a me acariciar - você parecia tão irritado naquela hora que eu pensei que ia até me bater.

\- E eu quis te bater. Muito.

\- Eu sei. - ele se acomodou sobre os calcanhares e voltou a estender os pulsos na minha direção - Não quer mesmo descontar a sua raiva em mim?

Apesar de tudo, ainda não me parecia certo tomar as rédias daquela situação. Não eu, que nunca soube conduzir nada sozinho. Mesmo sendo muito tentador vê-lo se oferecendo para mim, e improvisar aquela tira de tecido com a camiseta tinha sido realmente impressionante...e sim, eu ainda estava muito puto. Acabei me decidindo quando lembrei o sorriso dela, um sorriso tão insinuante que havia até me feito quebrar um copo.

Enrolei o tecido entre meus dedos e o estiquei com raiva.

\- Me dá algo maior pra te amarrar.

Lucius riu sem abrir a boca e se ergueu da cama. E enquanto ele procurava alguma fita ou algo parecido, eu só me forçava a lembrar daquele sorriso idiota dela, aquele sorrisinho cheio de promessas que ela deu quando ele lhe pediu por favor. Sim, talvez eu pudesse fazer ele me implorar por alguma coisa.

Ele apareceu com cadarços grossos de um dos coturnos e eu demorei um pouco pra conseguir amarrar os pulsos dele de um jeito firme (demais pro meu gosto) e depois prendê-lo na cabeceira da cama, com os braços erguidos acima da sua cabeça. Ele só podia ficar deitado, mas não reclamou de nada, sequer disse alguma coisa. Aliás, ele só me ajudou explicando como com o nó devia ser feito, depois ficou me olhando com expectativa, curioso com o que eu faria em seguida.

A verdade é que aquilo tudo me era desconfortável. Ser dominado era muito mais confortável para mim, ironicamente eu me sentia mais livre e excitado quando ele me segurava firme ou limitava meus movimentos de alguma forma, e aquela coisa toda de amarrar era uma tremenda novidade pra mim. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele provavelmente estaria super empolgado, mas na posição de "ativo" a coisa toda parecia imunda.

Lembrei que ainda me sentia bravo com ele. Aquele olhar convidativo e o nervoso de ter que ser o ativo me irritavam, e acabei pegando a tira da camiseta e vendando seus olhos, fazendo dois nós sem muito cuidado.

Larguei minhas roupas no chão, menos a cueca, e ainda me perguntava o que eu devia fazer em seguida. Já parecia surreal o suficiente ter um cara forte e teimoso como ele amarrado, ainda mais por vontade dele. Queria sim ouvir ele pedindo por favor _pra mim_ , mas como exatamente eu devia fazer isso? Punindo ele? Como você castiga alguém na cama? Será que ele perceberia se eu fosse pesquisar isso no computador rapidinho?

Devo ter respirado fundo umas três vezes, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Acabei decidindo tirar o resto as roupas dele e fiquei surpreso com o quanto ele já estava excitado. Mas será que era por eu ter amarrado ele ou por toda a situação que a outra menina causou? Não suportaria se ela estivesse nos pensamentos dele, não naquele momento. E que forma melhor de tirar ela da cabeça dele do que com uma distração?

Coloquei a cueca dele de volta e tirei a minha, sentando no seu colo e me acomodando sobre o volume dele sem pressa. No começo eu tentava perceber se ele estava gostando pelo quadril dele ou as contrações nas coxas, mas quando lembrei que ele estava vendado a coisa andou melhor. Foi estranho encarar seu rosto enquanto eu me esfregava nele, mas aos poucos ver a boca dele se alternando entre buscar mais ar e morder os lábios com força se tornou um estímulo incrível, era sensacional ver como ele se controlava conforme eu experimentava pressionar meu quadril contra o seu membro, a forma como suas mãos se agarravam no cadarço ou na cabeceira da cama acabaram me empolgando.

Pensava que essas coisas demoravam, ou eu que acabei me empolgando demais. Foi delicioso sentir a rigidez dele contra a minha, seu corpo conversando comigo sem que eu precisasse encarar seus lábios. Ele se apoiou nos pés e empinou um pouco a pélvis, e sem perceber eu rebolei sobre ele de volta, me inclinando para trás e apoiando minhas mãos sobre suas coxas, observando o contraste da minha nudez contra a pele clara dele. Até que eu lembrei que ele iria gozar desse jeito.

Engatinhei na direção do rosto dele e me sentei sobre o seu peito. Segurei seu queixo com uma das mãos, a outra me masturbando enquanto eu me concentrava na beleza súbita da cena. Os cabelos desalinhados dele, sua testa suada, os lábios que me pediam algo que eu não ouvia, meus dedos pressionando (de leve) a pele do queixo dele e o forçando a manter o rosto virado para mim, mesmo que não pudesse me ver.

\- Pede. - mandei com a voz rouca, me sentindo estúpido em fazer aquilo.

\- Tira a venda, por favor...

\- Não. - apertei um pouco mais o seu queixo, mas não demais - Pede desculpas.

Imaginei que ele faria alguma gracinha, mas se comportou muito bem. Foi adorável vê-lo pressionando os lábios e buscando ar para falar "desculpa", e depois acrescentar meu nome.

\- Pelo o que?

\- Por ter te irritado...

\- E o que mais?

\- Por ter trazido ela aqui e...por não ter me comportado.

Espero que um dia os céus me perdoem por isso, mas consegui me sentir imundo e louco de tesão quando ele disse aquilo.

Me sentei mais perto do seu queixo e segurei suas bochechas até que ele abrisse a boca. Encaixei meu sexo entre os lábios dele e entrei devagar, me arrumando melhor e segurando a cabeceira da cama em busca de uma posição onde eu pudesse me mexer sem problemas. Puxei meu quadril até que apenas a cabeça ficasse na sua boca, e foi lindo vê-lo me sugando sem que eu precisasse pedir. Tentava me chupar mais, e voltei a entrar na sua boca bem devagar, deixando que me lambesse por inteiro.

Aos poucos fui me mexendo, entrando nele com medo de machucá-lo (e parando quando seus dentes roçavam em mim), mas a vontade de meter sem limites foi crescendo, olhar seu rosto vendado me engolindo não ajudava, na verdade aumentava minha vontade de ouvi-lo pedindo por favor.

Sai dali e voltei a me sentar sobre seu quadril, tirando seu membro para fora da cueca para mantê-lo junto ao meu, meus dedos contornando as glandes com firmeza, afrouxando um pouco apenas para que eu pudesse me esfregar nele com mais liberdade, sabendo como ele odiava quando não podia gozar quando queria. Por isso me senti tão satisfeito ao perceber seu corpo se tensionando aos poucos, seus lábios se contraindo até que ele finalmente os mordesse com força. Sabia que ele queria reclamar, que se pudesse já teria soltado as mãos e me jogado contra a cama para se satisfazer como gostaria, e só naquele momento eu me toquei que realmente tinha conseguido fazer o nó direito.

Era delicioso sentir o calor dele contra a minha pele sensível, a temperatura dele, a forma como ele pulsava e como seus quadris tentavam ficar firmes, mas acima de tudo era delicioso vê-lo cedendo e roçando em mim o máximo que meus dedos permitiam. Eu o segurava com cada vez mais força, conforme percebia que ele gozaria logo.

Acabei perdendo a noção do tempo. Parava um pouco para conter a vontade dele e para me acomodar um pouco melhor, me sentando sobre uma das suas coxas para me inclinar para a frente e poder me curvar apoiado no colchão. Ou parava simplesmente para ouvi-lo murmurar por favor, minha mão segurando-o firme para aumentar sua agonia.

\- Francis...por favor, me deixa...

\- Não.

\- Eu não vou... - esfregou os lábios e respirou um pouco. Achei que era exagero dele, e voltei a encaixar nossos membros entre a minha mão, mas na minha primeira rebolada ele acabou gozando.

\- Puta merda Lucius... - tentei falar sério, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Era delicioso vê-lo satisfeito, seu corpo suado ainda tremendo um pouco. Lambi o gozo da minha mão e voltei a me sentar no peito dele, me encaixando na sua boca com a outra mão - Eu não deixei você gozar agora.

Ele me aceitou sem reclamar, e ainda dentro dele acomodei meus joelhos perto dos ombros dele, saindo devagar e sentindo seus dentes me comprimindo sob os lábios, me apertando com mais força do que devia, a menos que ele já tivesse planejado me engolir enquanto eu perdia o controle.

Segurei suas mãos, deixei que meu corpo se deixasse levar, que eu o invadisse sem pensar muito. Sei que ofeguei, que apoiei minha testa nos cadarços do coturno e chamei seu nome algumas vezes, não sei quantas. Chamei por ele quando finalmente senti meu gozo enchendo sua boca e incrédulo murmurei seu nome quando percebi que ele também gozava, _de novo_.

Me sentia exausto, incapaz de acreditar que não só tinha conseguido conduzir aquela situação, mas também surpreso por me sentir tão bem. Desamarrei seus pulsos e me deitei do lado dele, minha cabeça apoiada no seu ombro enquanto eu arfava e me aconchegava na mancha úmida que jazia ao lado da coxa dele. Estava cansado demais pra me preocupar com conforto.

Observei enquanto ele massageava um pouco os pulsos (horrorizado pelas marcas vermelhas que _eu_ havia deixado) e tirava a venda dos olhos, sorrindo sem parar. Sua testa estava brilhando de tanto suor, assim como seu peito, a parte de dentro das coxas, a curva adorável que seu lábio inferior fazia. Parecia muito satisfeito.

Queria perguntar o que ele tinha achado, queria ouvir da boca dele uma opinião (favorável de preferência), mas também me sentia culpado por tudo aquilo, como sempre ficava depois de gozar. No entanto, ele foi mais rápido que o meu ego.

\- Você...você é sensacional, sabia? - me abraçou e me deu um beijo de leve na testa, que me deixou sorrindo feito um idiota - Não que eu mereça, claro.

\- Foi tão bom assim?

\- Bom...eu gozei duas vezes, não?

\- E...eu fiz direito? Essa coisa de te prender e tal.

\- Francis, eu gozei duas vezes. Não conheço um jeito melhor de dizer que você me usou até o talo.

Enfiei meu rosto no peito dele e fiquei ali rindo feito um idiota. Ele realmente não merecia, mas era muita bobeira junta para que eu pudesse me conter.

Fiquei sentindo seus dedos acariciando meus cabelos e me acomodei melhor no abraço dele, tentando lembrar por que eu estava tão bravo. Nem parecia um motivo tão grande afinal, talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouquinho. Só um pouquinho.

\- Já fizeram isso com você? De te amarrar?

Ergui o rosto para observá-lo franzindo a testa e revirando os olhos para encarar o teto, como sempre fazia quando queria dramatizar enquanto pensava em alguma coisa.

\- Umas duas ou três vezes, sei lá.

\- E você já amarrou alguém?

\- Éam...umas duas ou três vezes, eu não fiquei contando.

\- Pelo visto você gosta disso. - passei a ponta do meu dedo pela barriga dele, contornando seu umbigo e subindo até perto de um dos mamilos - Pelo tanto que você gozou hoje...

\- Na verdade, eu não gosto muito de ser amarrado. Parece bobo. Quando eu disse que você podia me usar, nem pensei que podia ser isso.

\- Mas foi você quem rasgou a camiseta.

\- É verdade. Mas acho que foi por ser novidade, sei lá. Nunca fizemos isso.

Dei de ombros, satisfeito com a resposta. Lembrei que fiquei preocupado se ele estava pensando em outra pessoa, e até pensei em perguntar, mas ele respirou fundo e continuou falando.

\- Gosto quando a pessoa consegue me prender por meios mais sutis que a força, esse negócio de obrigar na base da pancada não me interessa muito.

\- Nossa, que filosófico.

\- Sério? - ele riu e depois suspirou com um ar cansado - Não foi a intenção, de verdade.

\- Mas quando você fez, foi com pessoas que sabiam o que estavam fazendo, né? Tipo, que já tinham feito isso antes.

\- Pra que você quer saber isso?

\- Curiosidade. - dei de ombros e continuei passando o dedo pelo corpo dele, mas agora com menos interesse.

\- Eu já te disse que foi bom, por que você ainda tá preocupado?

\- Nunca fiz isso, só queria saber. - ele apertou o abraço e me estiquei para beijar a mão que segurava o meu ombro - Você sabe que eu não sei ficar no controle da situação, não sei como fazer isso.

Sem avisar, ele se sentou e me puxou pelo ombro para que eu me acomodasse melhor, acabei preferindo encostar minha cabeça na coxa dele, ajudando-o a se cobrir com o lençol. Mas ele colocou a mão no meu queixo e eu acabei me sentando do lado dele.

\- Depois eu digo que você não se conhece e você ainda me xinga. - passou uma das mãos pelo meu rosto e me envolveu em outro abraço, apenas para beijar meus cabelos e encostar seu rosto no meu - Você me tem por inteiro nas suas mãos e se sai super bem.

E depois ele me pediu desculpas, por ter me magoado com a garota e explicou como nunca foi sua intenção me deixar tão chateado. Lucius só pedia desculpas quando se sentia realmente mal, ou quando estava sendo irônico, e o último caso era o comum quando eu me incomodava com as atitudes dele sobre qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino. Ele sempre soube do meu medo de perdê-lo, sempre teve uma paciência santa com isso, mas mesmo assim eu não esperava aquele súbito pedido de desculpas.

\- Quando eu digo que não era a intenção, é de verdade. Eu se que você fica incomodado, mas nem me passou pela cabeça que um por favor te incomodaria tanto.

\- Eu sei. - e eu realmente sabia, como eu sempre sabia que ele não queria me magoar, _eu_ acaba me magoando sozinho - Só que o medo de te perder fala mais alto.

Mordi o lábio e segurei a mão dele no mesmo segundo, temendo que ele se afastasse. Também sabia como relembrar _aquilo_ era ruim para nós, era visível como ele se sentia mal. Ele apertou minha mão e sorriu sem ânimo, sacudindo a cabeça para afastar os cabelos do rosto.

\- Desculpa falar nisso, desculpa.

\- Francis, já quase te perdi uma vez, por quase três dias, e acho que nunca vou te ter inteiro de novo. Não quero correr esse risco de novo, de jeito nenhum. - segurou meu rosto com a outra mão e contornou meus lábios com o dedão, me observando com um sorriso fraco - É bem idiota eu te tratar como posse, acho que eu não sou um bom perdedor.

Prendi sua mão entre meu rosto e o meu ombro e beijei seu pulso diversas vezes, como um pedido de desculpas pelas marcas feias que os contornavam. O carinho que ele me fez de volta confirmava o que eu queria: ele podia ter me magoado uma vez, mas por qualquer razão além da minha compreensão, não queria se afastar de mim.

\- Sabe... - segurei sua mão e sorri sem graça, encarando as pontas dos dedos dele com um ar distraído - Você nunca me perdeu.

\- Fran...

\- ...mas acho que gozar duas vezes não é um bom pedido de desculpas. - ergui os olhos, surpreso ao ver que ele me encarava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- Tá, tudo bem. - se deitou de novo e acomodou seu braço no meu quadril - Me dá mais uns vinte minutos e a gente resolve isso.

\- Mas até lá eu já fiquei com vontade de novo. - menti fingindo mágoa. Do jeito que eu me sentia cansado seria capaz de dormir o resto do dia, mas me pareceu charmoso falar isso.

\- Acho que isso foi uma cobrança.

\- Impressão sua.

O empurrei de volta para o colchão quando ele ameaçou se levantar, e beijei seu queixo enquanto sorria feito um bobo. Pediu desculpa de novo, mas eu abafei o pedido com outro beijo, desta vez nos lábios. Só queria provar os resquícios do meu gosto naquela boca, buscar alguma evidência daquele poder que ele dizia que eu tinha, qualquer coisa que provasse que aquele era _meu_ território, e que era apenas meu.

**Author's Note:**

> A história foi a seguinte: Lucius ia emprestar alguma coisa pra uma amiga do trabalho e ela o acompanha até em casa, e o Francis fica se mordendo de ciúmes do jeito que o namorado trata a garota, cheio de educação e tal. Até pede por favor quando faz alguma brincadeirinha pra ela, e isso deixa o Francis maluco de raiva. Assim que a menina vai embora eles batem boca, o Francis vai pra cama puto e depois o Lucius tenta compensar, e é a partir dai que a história anda.


End file.
